


Of Santas and Boxes

by DawnOfTomorrow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Christmas, M/M, Not a Serious Fic at All!, Poor Yuuri, So much Christmas, Victor is over the top, holiday spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfTomorrow/pseuds/DawnOfTomorrow
Summary: Yuuri doesn't really like Christmas. Victor tries to disabuse him of that notion and fails. He also fails to mention something pretty important to Yuuri, putting him on the spot - well, Yuuri is nothing if notcreativedesperate.Not a very serious fic.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Of Santas and Boxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aceofjapan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofjapan/gifts).



> Created as part of the 18OI Secret Santa 2019 for Ace :-) I hope you have a very merry Christmas and that this fic puts a smile on your face!
> 
> I really hope you like it - this is pretty much the shortest fic I've ever written. I'd love to get your feedback on it!

Yuuri Katsuki didn’t LIKE Christmas. Being from Japan, it wasn’t a big deal to him in the first place, and he never really got the hype. Then, he moved to America. It was okay at first. Sure, shops started selling decorations even before Halloween was done, but that wasn’t a big deal.

Then those same decorations started creeping up all over the place – okay, still not a problem. Then, during his weekly grocery shopping trip on a Friday, he experienced the hell that is Black Friday. Nobody had warned him, none of his American friends had said even a peep.

He was NOT prepared.

Rude people pushing and shoving, all to buy gifts and get cheap deals for what was supposed to be the most calm and serene time of year? Yuuri just didn’t get it. Of course, with Black Friday done, he figured it was all over, and things would go back to normal.

He was wrong.

A few days before the 25th, Yuuri realised that he hadn’t sent his family Christmas cards. Theirs were staring back at him from his desk accusingly, so, on the 21st, he set out to get some cards to send to them, fully prepared to make up some excuse about how the post must have been delayed.

He didn’t even get to the store entrance before his anxiety forced him to hightail it back home. People were… crazy. Yuuri liked America, really. It was great for his skating; he’d made some nice acquaintances but around Christmas…. No.

* * *

Being with Victor had brought a lot of unexpected surprises to Yuuri’s life. He had never even HEARD of 90% of the beauty products that now cluttered every inch of their shared bathroom. He’d not known that there was a wrong way to wash his hair either, or that he had winter skin – he hadn’t known there were skin types at all actually.

All in all, it was… fun. Amazing, really. It was nothing like what he’d expected the man to be like, and it was everything he never knew he needed. The way their different personalities just… fit was a marvel to him still.

Not that there weren’t sometimes problems. They had disagreements, they fought, and they (usually Yuuri) cried.

But still… they came out of those disagreements stronger, even if it didn’t always feel that way at the time. That, at least, was what Yuuri told himself when, after a gruelling training session with Yakov, he came home to their shared flat only to not recognise it.

Every inch was covered in red, green and gold. At a glance, he spotted THREE separate decorated Christmas trees. There was a model train setup where the couch table used to be that same morning. There were Christmas lights on the inside AND the outside of their windows. A good dozen tiny Santa hats sat along the top edge of the TV.

There were dolls, figurines, things he’d never even heard of.

Everywhere.

Yuuri stepped back into the hallway and slammed the door behind himself.

They’d TALKED about it. Victor KNEW Yuuri didn’t care for the holiday, and they’d agreed not to make a big fuss. They’d agreed on a tree and a few ornaments. Unsurprisingly, Victor loved the holiday, but Yuuri had truly thought they had compromised.

When, after a few seconds he realised that the flat wasn’t going to magically un-decorate itself, he opened the door again, took a deep breath and stepped inside again.

He made it a full three steps before he froze in place again.

Where, that very morning, they had had a lovely futon that Yuuri had insisted on getting when he moved in – against Victor’s protests, who only agreed when Yuuri found one in a colour that worked with the room, whatever that meant – there was now… a box.

A gift, to be more precise.

It was huge, easily reached Yuuri’s chest and was as wide as it was tall. Made of glossy cardboard material with a huge bow made of strange white lace on the top… no, Yuuri wasn’t even going to acknowledge the box. He squeezed past it, to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

By all rights, Victor should have been home, but only Makkachin had greeted him at the door. Investigating the bedroom yielded no results either – he wasn't home. He had no idea why Victor was gone or where he’d gone to, but…

Eyeing the bed, his sore muscles reminded him of the gruelling training session he’d had. The bedroom was marginally less Christmas-y – indeed, it was mostly just red sheets with a reindeer pattern and what looked like tinsel around the edges of the bed. He could live with that.

Stretching, he stripped out of his tracksuit and fell straight into bed. The sheets were wonderful – raw silk, his favourite. He was out in moments.

* * *

Yuuri didn’t like being woken up any more than he liked Christmas. As a matter of fact, he didn’t just didn’t like it, he outright hated it. There wasn’t a lot of things he hated. Being woken up, having to get up early and not getting any katsudon, that was it for the most part.

So, being woken in the middle of a well-earned nap wasn’t his favourite experience. It took him several moments to figure out WHAT had woken him – it wasn’t his phone alarm or the doorbell. Straining his ears, he could hear a sort of… groaning? A muffled sound of some sort.

Confused and dazed, he stumbled out of the bedroom to the living room, scanning for the source of the noise. He found it pretty easily – it was the giant gift box he’d ignored earlier. It was… shaking. Awkwardly pinching himself, Yuuri hoped he was dreaming – the huge box was shaking around a fair bit, and it was definitely the source of the noise.

He considered ignoring it and going back to bed but decided against it. Clearly, something was up here, and since Victor still wasn’t back… sighing deeply, Yuuri reached for the bow on the box. He quickly found it to be ornamental – it didn’t actually hold the box closed.

For that matter, the box wasn’t really closed at all.

The lid was just lightly resting on top of the box, a little ajar. He hadn’t noticed it before – how could he have with a small city’s worth of decorations in their flat? Slightly nervous, he lifted the lid of the box in order to look in – it came off easily enough.

Peeking into the still moving box, Yuuri got the shock of a lifetime. The shaking, the muffled noises… they had come from Victor. Victor Nikiforov, who was sitting at the bottom of the huge box, gagged and… handcuffed?

Yuuri gulped, frozen in place as he studied the older skater. Victor was in his underwear – one of his favourite slim black pair. It was the only thing he was wearing, other than the handcuffs on his wrists and the gag. Victor was sitting, his arms behind his back, clearly trapped.

Eyes scanning the black gag in Victor’s mouth, he did his best to ignore the look the Russian was giving him – Victor was NOT happy. Yuuri quickly reached down and loosened the gag. Victor coughed a few times and cleared his throat before awkwardly scrambling to his knees and getting up, leaning on to the edge of the box as he stood.

Yuuri winced – clearly, despite the size of the box, Victor had to have been uncomfortable.

“What… what are you doing? Why are you in there?”

“Oh, so you FINALLY noticed me?” The Russian snapped, his expression in a full-on pout.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know what you were doing! What… what are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Victor asked, wriggling around a little, wincing as he did so.

“N-no?” While Yuuri had his ideas, it all seemed a little… out there. Had Victor really tied himself up in a box? Surely not.

“I’m a Christmas gift, Yuuri. YOUR Christmas gift. You were supposed to take me out of my box and play with me.”

It took his mind a few seconds to catch up with what he’d just heard – in fact, he wasn’t sure he’d heard what he’d heard. Surely spontaneously forgetting how to speak English made more sense than what he was hearing?

“But… uh? I didn’t know?” He stuttered out, blushing.

“Well, it wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it?”

“Well… no. How long did I nap for? How long were you… waiting?” A glance out the window revealed that it was getting dark – he had to have been asleep for an hour at least if not two.

“I don’t know. I thought I could get out of this myself but my legs fell asleep and I lost the key somehow.”

“I… see. Would you like me to help you out of there?” Instead of a reply, Victor just gave him a curt nod. While Yuuri was happy to help, it took quite a bit of awkward manoeuvring and a lot of lifting until Yuuri had Victor safely out of the box, if on shaky legs.

That prompted the search for the key – Yuuri all but flipped the box over in order to find the key but failed. It wasn’t anywhere in the box, not that there were many places for it TO go – it was just a box after all.

No key.

“Yuuuuri!” Victor who was leaning against the kitchen counter whined.

“Y-Yes?” He scrambled up and around to look at his lover – Victor was shivering a little. Oh. “Are you cold?” He asked – usually Victor was quite immune to cold temperatures, but he wasn’t exactly dressed then and there.

“Yup. Any luck with the keys yet?”

“No. How about you lay in bed under the blanket while I keep looking? How are your legs?”

As if to demonstrate, Victor shook one of them out. “Just fine. I think I like that idea. You’ll have to help me though.” Nodding, Yuuri opened the bedroom door for Victor and watched the Russian walk through – somehow, he managed to make even his handcuffed walk look appealing.

Yuuri’s eyes zeroed in on something though – the back of Victor’s right thigh.

He couldn’t help his snort.

“Yuuri?” Victor looked back over his shoulder in confusion.

“Ah, hold still for me for a second?” Yuuri asked while reaching out. He felt a little awkward, nearly fondling his almost undressed lover, but there it was – stuck to Victor’s thigh was the little silver key he’d been looking for.

* * *

A good ten minutes later, they were bundled up in bed together, Victor’s pout still firmly in place. The Russian had refused to comment on the state of their flat, despite Yuuri asking questions about it repeatedly.

“Vitya… Why did you do all of this?”

“Well… I love Christmas! I know you don’t, and I wanted to show you how amazing it can be! I got everything I could find, all sorts of decorations, ornaments, trees, lights… You won’t BELIEVE how many different options there are!”

Yuuri did believe – he had, after all, seen it in his own home not long ago. Still, he got the distinct impression he knew where their conversation was headed.

“So you being in that box…”

“It was an early gift. We haven’t had much alone time lately, so I thought I’d use the chance to get you into a festive mood in advance! Well, I was decorating the flat and realised that I missed you and wanted to surprise you when you got back. Getting that box was surprisingly easy.”

“Easy… Vitya, have you seen the living room?”

“Yes, I have! It’s so much fun!”

“Do you… actually like the decorations?”

“Of course I do! They’re festive. Do you want me to take them down?” Sighing deeply, Yuuri looked at Victor – as expected, he was met with a puppy-eye-look.

“No, they can stay. But… can we at least get the coffee table back? I like the coffee table.”

“Sure! I’ll take the rest of them down after Christmas, okay?”

Groaning in defeat, Yuuri nodded.

So what if he hated the decorations? Victor had done it for him, and the other man liked them. He could put up with them for a few more days – it was already the 21st after all. He'd just... avoid the living room.

It would be fine.

* * *

Two weeks later, Yuuri angrily kicked a Santa on his walk from the fridge to the couch. It kept falling, no matter how many times he straightened it, and so he kept tripping over it. Sitting on the couch, he looked around at the madness that was their living room still – it was already the new year and the flat was STILL looking like a Christmas nightmare.

Yuuri had had enough – Victor had promised to take them down, and he’d waited long enough.

Sat patiently, he waited for his lover to come out of the shower. It didn’t take long at all – Victor was surprisingly quick at getting dressed.

“Vitya… when are all of these decorations coming down?”

“Hm?” The Russian sipped from his cup of tea – prepared by Yuuri while the other was in the shower. “What do you mean?”

“Well… you said that you’d take all of this down after Christmas. That was WEEKS ago! When is it all coming down?”

To his surprise, Victor laughed heartily.

“Oh Yuuri! That was just the first Christmas! You see, Orthodox Christmas is in January. In just a few days actually.”

“So… you have two Christmases?”

Yuuri already didn't care for the regular Christmas, and he suspected a second Christmas wouldn't be his thing either - even if it meant no more stepping on Santa's beard. That was something that had become an alarming regularity for him lately. Makkachin had kindly enough taken to assassinating stray Santa dolls and plushies lately, as well - the poodle clearly didn't care for Victor's decorating skills either. Yuuri silently cheered the dog on every time something else went 'missing'.

“Well, some people do. It’s two chances for presents!”

Groaning because he’d nearly had an aneurism just finding ONE present for Victor, he shuddered at the idea of doing it a second time. For a moment he even considered doing the same thing Victor had – a giant gift box wasn’t the worst idea if he skipped the handcuffs? Shaking his head, he focused his attention back on the other man. Better not go there.

"So... I need to get another gift for you?"

Nodding eagerly, Victor sipped some more tea.

"Don't worry my Yuuri, it'll be easy enough! You're so smart you'll have no problems at all. I'm sure you'll come up with a great gift!"

Smiling weakly, Yuuri nodded before excusing himself to do some dishes. He hurried to the kitchen and pulled out his phone - it was time to google where to buy giant boxes.


End file.
